I never stopped loving you
by mandymoore1
Summary: A U Story Cole comes back deciding he has to tell Phoebe how he feels even if she douse,t love him and when he douse he finds out she douse love him and they have twin sons Wyatt and Turner, Chris came back to help his parent's Cole realizes who he is.
1. Chapter 1

I never stopped loving you

I don't own the song or the characters

I cant hide the way I feel about you, anymore  
I cant hold the hurt inside keep the pain out of my eyes, anymore  
My tears no longer waiting  
My resistance aint that strong  
My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore

Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you  
Cause there's no one else I swear  
Holds a candle anywhere next to you

My heart cant take the beating  
Not having you to hold  
A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul  
It says I cant Keep pretending  
I don't love you anymore

I've got to take the chance or let it pass by  
If I expect to get on with my life

My tears no longer waiting ohh  
My resistance aint that strong  
But my mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore  
Anymore  
Anymore

Info

Cole left after what Phoebe said it was a mistake after they gave into there love, he had no idea she was pregnant and she'd realized she loved him; she had twin boys Wyatt and Turner now 11 months old. Piper and Leo have Prue 14 months; Chris is a guy from the future Phoebe doesn't know he's her son. He's staying in the spare room at the pent house.

Prologue

Cole is in his apartment thinking about Phoebe, he's tried to forget about her but he can't cause, how do you forget the person who changed your life for the better, the one who loved every thing about you, and saw past your faults till, she hurt so much that she pushed you away, where did it all go wrong he thought as he ran his Finger across her face in his favorite Photo of the 2 of them together. Tears filling his eyes he runs all there memories and decides he has to tell her he still loves her as he starts to right a letter telling her what she means to him and to meet him in there place then he shimmers it into her office and places it on her desk, hoping she will meet him at the mausoleum tomorrow at 4 cause if she doesn't, he'll know she's over him and he doesn't love him anymore and he'll have to move on.

Chapter 1

Phoebe has just got to the Bay Mirror with the twins it's her day off but she's gone to collect some things when, she spots the letter on her desk and knows instantly it's Cole's writing and she sits down with the boys still in her arms.

"Let's see what your daddy's, written," she said looking down at the boys

"Dada," they both said.

"Yes boys your daddy," Phoebe said as she started to read the letter, she couldn't believe it he still loved her and he wanted to meet her in an hour and half at the, mausoleum so she drove to the Manor.

"Hi". Piper said when Phoebe walked in holding the boys

"Hi sis, can you watch the boys for a couple of hours?" Phoebe said

"Sure, it will be great for Prue having her cousins over," Piper said glancing at her daughter in her arms.

"Thanks sis, I'll put them in the carry cot," Phoebe said heading into the living room with the boys.

An hour later Cole is at the mausoleum waiting hoping Phoebe will come, when she walked down the stairs

"Phoebe you came". Cole said

"Of course I did I love you"? She said running into his arms.

"So douse this mean you want to give our love another chance?" He said full of hope.

"Of cause now I have lot's to tell you. You remember that night? She said

"Yes of course I do, I also remember how you said it was a mistake."He said

"No I was stupid when I said that, I thought it was best, to push you away, our sons made me see what a fool I'd been, but it was to late you'd already gone, see that night I got pregnant with the twins." Phoebe said

"Twins we have twins". Cole said

"Yes, Wyatt and Turner Halliwell, here's a photo." Phoebe said taking out a Photo of the boys.

"There lovely, can't wait to meet them." Cole said

"Shimmer us home to the pent house and I'll call Piper and she'll get Leo to orb the boys home, they'll be so happy." Phoebe said

"Ok baby". He said shimmering them home to the Pent House

10 minutes later Leo has just orbed in with the boys, he is shocked to see Cole sitting on the couch

"hi Phoebe, so Cole's back". He said handing her the boys.

"Yes and I'm so happy, look boys daddy's here to see you". Phoebe said

"Dada", they said shimmering into his arms

"Phoebe, you can't be seniors what will the elders say". Leo said

"Since when do we care what the elders think if they had there way none of us would be happy". Phoebe said

Just as Chris came in threw the front door when he spotted his father he thought thank goodness I was starting to panic, still can't shimmer in front of them though they can't know yet.

"Hi, everyone". He said

"Who are you," Cole said thinking why dose he look like my father

"Cole this is Chris, he's from the future". Phoebe said

"How far in the future, how old are you". Cole asked

"19 years, I'm 18 why" Chris said

"Why do you look like my grand father who are you". Cole said

"I can't say, future consequences"Chris said

"I knew it your". Cole started

"Don't ". Chris said knowing what his dad was going to say

Please review tell me what you think should I continue


	2. Chapter 2

A few thanks before I go on

Shyeye: thanks for the review glad you liked it

Nina430: thaks for the review glad you liked it

angelkat2502: thanks for the review I apreciate you telling me about my mastakes, Glad you liked it.

Lovephoebe: thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it

To all the anomious reveiers thanks for the reviews

Chapter 2

"Our son", Cole finished saying

"What, are you ". Phoebe said

"Darn". Chris said shimmering out.

"What, oh my he is". Phoebe said

"I better go find him," Cole said

"We'll both go, Leo take the boys back to the Manor, don't tell them about Chris", Phoebe said

"Can't, if he is, then the prophesy is true". Leo said

"What Prophesy". Phoebe said

"The ultimate 3, you can call him anyway Phoebe like you can Wyatt and Turner," Leo said

"Ok Christopher Halliwell gets your but in here this instant". Phoebe shouted

"Yes mom". Chris said shimmering back in.

"You're my son why didn't you tell me". Phoebe

"What could I say, hi mom I'm your son, dad comes back and you have me". Chris reasoned

"Why did you come back anyway". Cole said

"demons from the future are out to make sure there's no ultimate ones, wanted to hurt mom so there's me they wanted to keep you apart you should have been back together months ago I was starting to get worried". Chris said

"It's going to be ok son, we'll be ok we love each other". Phoebe said

"I know that, you and dad were closer than most of my friends parents that it was sometimes embarrassing". Chris said

Just as Paige orbed in with Piper and Prue

"Phoebe, oh my Cole when did you come back", Paige said

"It's good to see you to Paige". Cole said

"Please I love him, can't you be happy for me," Phoebe said

"Ok, but if he hurts you I'll". Paige said

"I won't hurt her I love her". Cole said

"You better not". Paige said

"I won't". Cole said

"Wow that went better than I thought it would". Chris said

"What do you mean son". Phoebe said

"Well dad and Auntie Paige aren't exactly friends are they". Chris said

"Son, auntie, your there son," Paige said

"Yes wasn't planning on telling you but dad guessed"? Chris said

Please review sorry it's a bit short


End file.
